


Time and Again

by HiddenTrekker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTrekker/pseuds/HiddenTrekker
Summary: Neelix sees more than he lets on during his time on Voyager, as he leaves the ship he has a quick message for his former Captain and Commander





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



> From ariella884’s prompt: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”

"We will all miss you Neelix" She smiles, sadly, "You have been a bright star in this long journey."

"Thank you Captain." I pause, watching her face as emotions play across it. She has always been easy to read to me, and others. "If I might speak freely Captain?" I ask for the final time.

"Of course Neelix, you know that"

"I have always been your eyes and ears on this ship, but that doesn't mean that I haven't used my own too. I have seen you both, the Commander and you I mean." She stops walking next to me as we talk, nearing my vessel in the shuttle bay, its home for the last 7 years. "Kes and me, we had something special... but it was never anything compared to you and him." 

"Neelix...I..." 

"Don't let someone who makes you smile in that way slip away. I did once with Kes. Now I have another chance with Dexa and Brax... please don't loose your second chance by hiding it anymore."

"The whole crew knows we are friends"

"No, the whole crew knows you love each other. Do yourselves a favour and admit it before its too late." With those words I enter my ship and head for my second chance.


End file.
